fortheloveofkiwifandomcom-20200214-history
Lumos
This is the third in the my Harry Potter fanfiction series centered on the character of Remilda Strauss. It is proceeded by Serpensortia and followed by Morsmodre. Plot The story opens a week before Remilda's return to Hogwarts for her third year. The prisoner, Sirius Black has recently escaped Azkaban and Snape is describing him in adolescence to Remilda when he receives a letter from Dumbledore. The letter is to inform the former Slytherin of the employment of Remus Lupin at Hogwarts as the new DADA professor. Snape is enraged and in his anger lets slip that Remus is a werewolf (the letter having been sent to establish a wolfsbane potion schedule). Remilda is appalled, recalling how her father, Milo, had been killed by a werewolf and so returns to Hogwarts harboring a great dislike for Lupin as well as insight into the Marauders. In her third year, Remilda continues to feign friendship with the Golden Trio while simultaneously avoiding the Dementors that have begone patrolling Hogwarts in the search for Black who eventually gets in one night. Remilda hates the creatures and is accosted by them the same day Harry is during a Quidditch match. After fainting into a memory of her parents' deaths, she is helped by Lupin who takes her into his office, offering her chocolate and a story or two of her mother whom he knew briefly. When he offers to teach her the Patronus charm she refuses. She is cruel towards Lupin, often hinting at his condition until when facing the Boggart in his class she is met with herself. Lupin finds this concerning and begins trying to reach out to her much to Remi's discomfort. "I was expecting to see you." -'Remilda' "Me?" -'Remus' "A werewolf. I was expecting the creature that killed my father to be my biggest fear. Not myself." -'Remilda' Remilda tries several times throughout the year to secretly shame Lupin, but finds her heart is not in it and eventually quits to devote her attention to Harry. She is there when he hears of Sirius Black betraying his parents and fosters his feelings towards revenge hoping it will lead him to make a mistake and be harmed by Black. She attempts to confide these wishes to Snape but is shocked when he reveals it was not Black that betrayed the Potters since he was never a Death Eater to begin with. When she presses for more on the matter her caregiver snaps at her, forbidding her from ever mentioning Lily and James Potter in his presence again. Hurt, Remilda becomes determined to find Black and find out what truly happened with the Potters, believing it links to her parents. She falls in with Harry, Ron, and Hermione but is not present when they initially find out about Sirius and Pettigrew, having stormed off after Hermione struck Draco. However, as she leaves, she spots the Hermione and Harry from the future, using the time-turner to travel back and save Buckbeak and Sirius. She demands to go with them and so witnesses the entire night from afar. She has a panic attack upon seeing Lupin transform, but is comforted by Hermione. She runs to Harry's aid against the Dementors, casting her first Patronus which turns out to be a Norwegian Ridgeback. When all is done and Sirius has escaped on the Hippogriff, Remi escorts Hermione and Harry back to the hospital wing where she is stopped by Dumbledore. He tells her he knew all along of Sirius' innocence, having heard it from her uncle. This is when Remilda finally realizes Snape was a Death Eater and concludes that was why he hated the Potters so much; because they denied Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore assures her childhood rivalry was why Snape had hate James, but that he had never in his life hated Lily. On her departure from Hogwarts with Snape, Remilda ponders that there is more to every story than meets the eye and that she will have to start writing hers more boldly if she is ever to make any progress as a Death Eater.